Hermione's Crush
by Peachy16
Summary: Hermione has Ron find out about her true feelings. Ok this story may be alittle angsty. Just warning ya. This is not meant for those who think Rona and Hermione are a match made in heaven. It is based on event in my life. But feel free to review!


I would like to say that I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters and that I am a huge fan of hers. This story probably will seem weird to many of you but that is because it is story involving my friends and I. I hope you enjoy it because I know I do. Thanks! – Peachy16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger is a sensible girl with big plans in life. She knows what she wants and how to get it. The only part of her magical life which she has no expertise in is, love. Yes Miss Granger has a crush and no it is not on Harry. Upon entering her 5th year at Hogwarts she began to see Ron in a different light. No longer is he just another friend but something more. When she used to look at him she saw a tall, skinny kid who was kind of cute but nothing special. He was her friend and she thought he was weird and nerdy, like any teenage girl sees her guy friends. 

So, seeing that he was her friend and all, she got up the courage had and told Harry.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" She stuttered.

"Of course." He said not really paying attention. He was busily polishing his prized Firebolt.

"I have a problem. You know I like Krum right?" Hermione started.

"Yeah, everyone knows." He muttered out of the said of mouth. 

"Well now I kinda fancy Ron too. But then there is Krum, I mean he is seeker for Bulgaria and everything! I know that is stereotypical but golly. What can I bloody do? Oh Harry, could you please see if Ron likes me too, please!" She said in a blur words.

"Sure I'll lead my best friend on for you. Why wouldn't I?" Harry rolled his eyes after he said this and continued to work on the broom.

"I am not leading him on! I want to be with Ron, I am so much more comfortable around him then Krum. Harry please!"

"Alright I'll talk to him."

The next day…

            "You like Ron! That is so cute!" Cho whispered to Hermione as she left charms.

            "Holy crickets! How did you find out?" Hermione said as she stopped dead in her tracks. How can this be happening? What did Harry do?

            "So you do like him, that is adorable." Cho said excitedly.

            "Yes, but pipe down. I need to go find Harry." And Hermione was off to the common room. She was so angry and afraid and confused all at once and was groping for her wand when Harry stepped out of the portrait hole a few paces I front of her.

"Did you talk to him?" Hermione said energetically while jumping in front of Harry. 

            "Yes." Harry answered, while trying to catch his breath. She had given him a shock. He hadn't expected her to be right there.

            "And…"

            "He doesn't know if he likes you and he wants to keep his options open." Harry replied nervously. He knew Hermione's temper and didn't want to be turned into a toad. 

            "Options! What options?" She was angry and didn't try to hide it. "Fine, it's his loss. Tell him I still like Krum anyway, hmpf." And she marched up to her dorm.

            "Girls." Harry sighed.

The following day…

            "Why didn't you tell me you liked Ron?" Ginny hissed.

            "I didn't want everyone to know. And how in did you find out?" Hermione demanded.

            "Cho was talking to Ron, I over heard them. Don't worry. I will get him to ask you out. Oh it will so cute."

            As the week went on Ginny did pester Ron almost everyday. Nothing happened and Hermione began to move on and accept the fact that Ron wasn't interested, Krum was seeker after all. After about two weeks, Hermione told Ginny to stop and to tell Ron that she didn't want a boyfriend in the first place. Life went on.

Three weeks later…

            "Has Ron talked to you?" Cho asked quickly as the bell to class rang.

            "Not since last week. Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

            "No reason. Just wondering. See you." Cho stated swiftly and ran to catch up with another group of Ravenclaws.

            "Is today a good day, Mione? Is today a good day?" Ginny said racing up to Hermione in the corridor. 

            "Its alright, I got a mark off on this muggle ex-," She was cut off by Ginny swiftly running away before she was finished. "That is peculiar."

            Later in herbology, Hermione was partnered with Lavender and they were assigned to prune some plants used to sooth toothaches. It was nasty, tedious work but it wasn't as bad as what Harry and Ron had to do, so Hermione didn't complain. She took advantage of being away from the boys to have a little talk with Lavender.

            "Lav, what's going on? Everyone is talking about me behind my back and they won't tell me about what. I caught on that it has something to with Ron but nothing else." Hermione said as innocently as she could. She knew Lavender could never hold back on a piece of gossip and was confident she would find out what was going on. 

            "Oh do you really wanna know? Alright, Ginny talked to Ron last night and he brought up the dance in town coming up. He asked her if you still liked him and she didn't know, so they came and asked me.  I told them that you were getting over him and that if he asked you to the dance you would like him again, 'cause that is how it works. So the plan was that he was gonna ask you in the great hall at lunch. But he didn't because the Twins, Dean and Seamus found out and they were hassling him. So it really sucks, 'cause because of those twits he didn't ask you and that isn't fair on you." She took a deep breath and then said, "So that is it."

            "Oh ok, I will talk to him after class then." Hermione said. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this but she was going to.

            After class Hermione found Ron in the library with Harry, Fred, George, Dean and Seamus. She really didn't want to ask to talk to him around all his friends so she waited outside for him and Harry to leave for quidditch practice. Finally they came out.

            "Umm, Ron can I talk to you." Hermione managed to get out. He just nodded and with a smirk walked over to her. Harry being the good friend he is just kept on walking like her heard nothing. "Umm, all day I have been hearing people talking about me and I just found out what is going on."

            "Yeah all day people have been talking about me or to me about it." Ron said as he was still smirking. "So there is a dance in Hogsmeade this weekend, do you wanna go?"

            "I would love to." Hermione said. She was instantly giddy and practically skipped back to the library after parting ways with Ron.

            For the following four days, any chance they got, Ron and Hermione, talked and got to know each other better. Hermione was the happiest she had ever been. Nothing could have ruined her good mood. As it turned out, the dance was canceled and Ron didn't ask her to go anywhere else. She was scared that he didn't like her but the other girls, including Ginny, assured her that he was just scared that she didn't want to go anywhere. 

            Then in the next week, a big trip to Hogsmeade was arranged and everyone was going. Hermione saw this as a chance to spend time with Ron, who strangely had been avoiding her for the past two days. 

            When the day came, she spent the afternoon with just Ron and Seamus. Everyone else had a detention (long story, the Twins arranged the plan, enough said) except for Lavender who had her own plans. Hermione was as happy as she could be. Ron was with her, she wasn't in detention, and nothing could go wrong. Now if only Ron would take the initiative and do something. But he didn't and when they got back to Hogwarts they went up to their dorms like another night.

            "Did he talk to you?" Lav said sleepily. She and Hermione were the only ones in the dorm, since they weren't out cleaning up after werewolves with Filch. Lavender was out on a date with a Ravenclaw 6th year in Hogsmeade.

            "About what? We didn't talk about anything important." Hermione said while pulling her nightgown over her head.

            "Do you really wanna know?" This is how Lavender usually started her gossip, "Ok, he talked to Ginny on Sunday and said that he didn't like you and just wanted to be friends and that he was going to talk to you about it but he never did and now I am going to turn him into a tadpole, even a toad is too good for him. I am so sorry Hermione. I know you were so happy."

            "He led me on. I don't understand, he liked me last week. I am so confused." Hermione slowly drifted to sleep, repeating these words under her breath. The next day she asked him if this was true and he said it was. And Hermione had her first heartbreak.

            In the long run, it really was his loss. A month later, Krum transferred to Hogwarts. Hermione and Krum went steady throughout the rest of her 5th and 6th year. Then in her 7th year she dated Harry. After they graduated things between them fell apart and they went their separate ways and remained great friends. Hermione landed her dream job at the Ministry and started dating the gorgeous Oliver Wood. After he played for Britain for two years an American quidditch teamed signed him and they went to live in Massachusetts, but of course this was after the wedding. They had two beautiful children and now live out side of Boston. Ron still lives in the Burrow with Percy and his parents.


End file.
